Et si Shakespeare s'était trompé!
by princessenell
Summary: ben le titre dit toutVenez voir, ça ne prend pas de temps à lire et vous ne le regretterez pas je vous assure!
1. prologue

**Et si Shakespeare s'était trompé ?**

**ben le titre dit tout**

**Venez voir, ça ne prend pas de temps à lire et vous ne le regretterez pas je vous assure!**

Voilà une petite nouvelle histoire qui se fera en drabbles et qui est bien sûr un délire assez sympa mais je tiens tout d'abord à dire que cette fiction est tenue de la réalité.

_Sinon aussi une chose, je la fais en coopération avec une amie dont le surnom est almadora._

_Donc, on s'amuse bien sur cette histoire mais on écrit que quand on peut en cours donc ne vous attendez pas à avoir un chapitre tous les jours._

_Bon, j'arrête mon blabla et voici le fameux écrit._

Prologue.

Roméo est romantique, beau, tendre, attentionné, … En êtes vous vraiment sûr ? … Nous, non !

Cette histoire totalement véridique s'est passé il y a environ quatre ans. Si vous êtes complètement accro à notre cher Roméo, passez votre chemin. Si vous avez toujours rêvé de rencontrer Roméo, priez pour que ce ne soit pas celui-là…


	2. chap1: la tendre Juliette

**Et si Shakespeare s'était trompé ?**

Chapitre 1 : La tendre Juliette.

Ils sont là, tous les deux enlacés, le regard tendre et amoureux.

Après sept mois de vie commune dans leur petit nid douillet, de nuits mouvementées et de câlins journaliers (hi hi, vous avez vu cette rime), tout semblait aller au mieux, Roméo et Juliette : L'Amour Parfait.

Mais un jour, ils s'échappèrent de leur cage argentée qui les emprisonnait goûtant un instant de liberté qui fut fatal à Juliette. Au moment de regagner leur vie quotidienne, de mettre fin à cet instant magique, Roméo ne put s'empêcher de goûter au sang de sa bien aimée. Il déchira sans hésitation la peau tendre et chaude répandant ainsi une flaque de sang d'un rouge pur.

Roméo regagnait sa demeure seul, son plumage immaculé de sang.


	3. Chap2: la douce Razël

Chapitre 2 : La douce Razël.

Après trois mois de solitude, Razël débarqua dans la vie de notre Don Juan et tout sembla rebasculer à nouveau.

La complicité qui les liait n'égala jamais celle qu'il eut avec la belle Juliette.

Ils s'enroulaient tendrement tout en chantant leur bonheur. Mais comme tout le monde le sait, un bonheur n'arrive jamais sans un malheur.

Au milieu de leurs ébats amoureux, une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux trop purs du plaisant Roméo. Ses gestes devenant de plus en plus brusques, il ne put s'empêcher d'enfoncer son bec dans le cou tendre de sa belle.

Razël, une larme coulant le long de sa joue, se laissa tomber tel un ange dans le vide, laissant échapper son dernier souffle.


	4. Chap3: la tendre Alice

Chapitre 3 : La tendre Alice.

8 mois après ce drame affreux, Roméo quitta sa solitude en accueillant la tendre Alice dans son antre.

Elle était belle, gracieuse, certes moins que Juliette mais ses yeux faisaient tourner la tête à quiconque la regardait. Depuis cet instant, Roméo n'eut plus qu'une seule idée en tête ; posséder ses yeux, la posséder Elle.

Il prenait plaisir à se plonger dans ces deux puits sans fond.

Soudain, un jour, une pulsion meurtrière le submergea et une irrésistible envie de la posséder le poussa à se rapprocher encore et encore jusqu'à assouvit sa soif de sadisme en arrachant d'un coup sec ces deux merveilles, laissant la tendre Alice agoniser dans son sang chaud.


	5. Chap4: la mystérieuse Death

Chapitre 4 : La mystérieuse Death.

5 mois passés, une intrigante femme fit irruption dans la vie tourmentée de notre Roméo.

Toute vêtue de noir, elle laissait sur son passage une aura attractive. Roméo n'y échappa pas et se laissa prendre dans ses effluves de parfum.

Nuit après nuit, il ne cessait de contempler une telle étoile. Comme aimanté, son regard ne pouvait se délaisser d'Elle.

Un soir de pleine lune, un spectacle magnifique s'offrit à lui. Les rayons de la lune faisaient des reflets bleus sur le plumage de sa belle, l'hypnotisant au plus profond de son cœur.

Sans la quitter du regard, il s'approcha pour contempler une telle beauté…

Le lendemain matin, les premiers rayons du soleil réchauffèrent le corps inerte de la mystérieuse Death.


	6. Chap5: la fin d'un règne

Chapitre 5 : La fin d'un règne.

7 mois seul… Plus aucune demoiselle n'ose s'approcher de ce sombre gentleman.

Deux ans, quatre meurtres, toujours avec le même sang froid. Toujours cette même satisfaction macabre et cette sérénité affolante à la suite de chaque geste fatidique.

Et pourtant chaque règne à une fin.

Volant parmi les nuages, sous le soleil bienveillant, un être d'une blancheur pure fondit sur Roméo, coupant le fil de sa vie.

Cet être était une colombe, Roméo un oiseau on ne peut plus simpliste, et chaque femme disparut, de simples oiseaux aussi innocentes les unes que les autres.

Prenez-y garde, cela pourrait vous arriver à vous simples êtres humains…


End file.
